First Kiss
by salacious-smiles
Summary: “Do you love me, Jake?" Don't we all wish to see how that first kiss between Jake and Nessie goes? A Two-Shot in Jacob's and Edward's point of view. Please read and review.
1. Jacob POV

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta: Project Team Beta**

Updated: June 20th, 2009

* * *

Jacob POV

"Do you love me, Jake?" Nessie asked from underneath my right arm, staring up at me with wide eyes, as we lay halfway up the meadow that inclined toward the Cullen's mansion. The vampires were gone for the day, hunting new spring game, leaving me to babysit Ness, something I was only too willing to do, despite Edward's chagrin at my excitement toward the task.

"Of course, I love you, Ness," I replied, an almost instantaneous response, due to the one sole rule of imprinting: make her happy. It was, of course, true, more than she would ever know. I did love Ness. I just tried to keep my focus away from the way her toned, warm body pressed casually against the side of mine. She turned her head back in thought, facing it toward the extraordinarily cloudless blue sky.

A few strands of bronze-colored hair flickered in the soft wind around her heart-shaped face. I longed to move my hand just a couple of inches, from where it was unconsciously rubbing short circles into Nessie's right shoulder, to pull them back around her ear.

No, stop that thought; Nessie wasn't ready for that type of relationship, or any type of romantic relationship. She was only six and a half years old, no matter how much I yearned that she was the sixteen-year-old that everyone assumed she was. My heart fell once more as I thought of Nessie's future. Maybe Nessie would never want me in that way; imprinting wasn't forced on her. I tried to regain my composure as she turned her head to meet my gaze once again.

Through her eyes, I could see every emotion she was feeling in that moment. "I mean, do you _really_ love me?" she asked again, pulling up her left arm to prop herself up with her elbow. Sincerity was clear in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked into my black ones as if she could see me as clearly as I could see her. _So like Bella_, I thought.

It was only six and a half years ago that this beautiful being had inadvertently changed my life for the rest of my existence, which I now called it. Since I realized that she would continue to live to the end of forever, I decided I would too. Imprinting still confused me as I remembered back to when she was a toddler and a baby. My feelings for her then had been purely paternal in a way that even out shadowed Rosalie's adopted mothering.

As she had grown she'd become more of a little sister to me, I'd teased her just as I now did Bella. Ever since Bella's change, that pull, which I had assumed was infallible, had removed itself from her and, instead, almost immediately, focused on the girl who lay before me. It was strange to think of her that way now.

My latest feelings for Nessie were easily the ones that confused me most out of all of the roles I had taken throughout her life. I could not display these feelings to the six-year-old, no matter how much I wanted to do so.

I could remember clearly the day, the exact moment my focus had fallen from the human Bella, whom I had loved with so much devotion that had never been fully requited even after she'd confessed she shared my feelings, to the newborn baby that was her daughter. It was like I had never seen the sun before. In that one moment that I looked into her warm chocolate eyes I realized, she was my sun, the only sun and before she had entered my life, it had been a world of darkness and night.

After a moment's pause whilst I had thought over my love for Nessie, I repeated, "Of course I love you, Ness." I reached over to the hand ,which propped up her head, to the charm bracelet hanging loosely from her skinny wrist. I fiddled with each of the six charms that hung from it, one for each of her six birthdays, each a representation of my infinite love towards her.

She sighed a heavy sigh, and her chocolate irises sunk toward the grass where she seemed fixated on a single inconsequential strand. The sunlight shone down onto her alabaster skin, reflecting the light softly so that she was glowing, but not dazzling like a vampire. Nessie's glow was more natural and more beautiful than the sparkle of her immortal family.

"Ness," I exhaled slowly, "please tell me what you're thinking," I said pleadingly, reaching for the hand which was fiddling unconsciously with the grass by her side. Her unawareness seemed to make the notion even more adorable and as I grasped her hand it was as if a soft tinkering melody had stopped playing, as if the strands of grass intertwined with her fingers were the piano that her father loved so much.

As the music stopped a rush of electricity surged through her hand and up my arm, ricocheting through every nerve in my body. I felt my eyes widen as the feeling coursed through me, and I quickly composed my features in case she looked up to see my stunned expression.

I drew her hand up toward my face, willing her silently to open her thoughts to me. As her soft tender hand touched my face I felt another jolt of the electricity pass through me before I reined it in. At first there was nothing, but as she lifted her gaze to mine I was bombarded with memories, memories of her and me.

The first was of us playing around just a couple of days before the Volturi battle as I tried to calm her nerves. I ran around the meadow with her atop my shoulders as she squealed from the exhilaration. All the vampires with us at the time stared with bewilderment, the smell had been intoxicating but I was all but oblivious to it as I enjoyed the moment with My Ness.

The second was of her sitting on top of me in my wolf form. Her hands were intertwined tightly with my russet fur as she said goodbye to her mother, tears in her eyes as she surveyed the melancholy clearing in front of her as her loved ones gave their farewells to each other and the dangerous dark triangle of the Volturi decided their verdict.

I shuddered at the memory, and, back in the present, Nessie muttered a short "sorry" as she remembered the way that day had affected me. Just the idea of an army of bloodsucking leaches coming for the sole cause of destroying My Nessie was repulsive, and my hands immediately balled into fists as they started to shake, unnoticeable to anyone but myself.

I saw the first time we played baseball. The game was werewolves verses Cullens, and Nessie was on my team. I saw in her head how she hit the baseball with the bat so hard that she felt the vibrations thunder through her arm. I watched the ball fly into the surrounding forest as her father ran after it at the speed of light. She rushed around the bases and just beat her father to home base. As she reflected on the memory it was clear now, as it had not been to her before, that Edward had let her win, and she too chuckled at herself as she jumped happily in the air, receiving high fives from the pack.

I then saw us at First Beach in La Push. She stood on the pebbly shoreline in a bikini as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the wind. "Come on, Ness," I said tauntingly. "You're not scared, are you?" She took several steps toward where the water lapped against the beach and took in a deep breath as she stepped into the Pacific Ocean. She almost screamed but refrained from doing so, imagining the amount of teasing that would follow. She ran toward my warm body, trying to ignore the freezing briny waters.

Her memories then skipped to when she was probably about the size of a ten year old, though nobody knew for sure. We were at a bonfire meeting for the pack, with the elders sitting at the head as usual. She remembered how she had become friends so quickly with Claire, Quil's imprint. They were of a similar mental age, if not the same size physically, and I watched from her eyes as she chased Claire around the fire in a game of 'tag'. The rest of the werewolves watched after them nearly as intently as I did, as we snacked upon numerous hot dogs.

The following memories she did not linger upon, and they flashed through her mind, not very consequential, just us together, no special or life-changing event. In one we were sprawled across the Cullen's couch as Edward glared angrily at us from an armchair, though there were no inappropriate thoughts toward his daughter at _that_ exact time. A second later we were in my garage which Bella had once described as the Taj Mahal several years back. I was bent over the hood of a new car which I had then given Nessie as a gift for her fifth birthday, much to Edward's distaste. _Safety conscious bloodsucker,_ I thought to myself.

The flow of memories stopped abruptly. I just saw her staring at my face in the present, there was a question in her thoughts as she slowly drew her hand across my face, leaving a trail that burnt even _my_ skin, before dropping it to her side.

"What? I don't get it, Ne-"

"Do you love me, Jake?" she interrupted me, asking me the same question as she had already twice that afternoon. She crossed her arms over my chest and leaned her chin on top of them as she continued to stare intently into my eyes.

"Yes," I answered simply, only I would know the double meaning in that straightforward word that meant everything to me and surely nothing to her. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun, and the more concentrated warmth of her skin as it touched my bare chest. I was aware of a transfer in weight on my chest as her arms pulled away and instead rested her weight on my shoulders, holding herself up by her arms.

I opened my eyes to see her hovering above my head as she looked down at me. The next thing I knew she had inclined her face closer to mine, now only one inch away. "Do you love me, Jake?" she whispered rhetorically once more, her breath releasing over my stunned face, the scent mouth-watering. Before waiting for an answer she closed the small space between us and touched her lips softly but urgently to mine. She meant to pull away, but I couldn't allow that. I pulled my arms up from where they had been laying by my sides and brought them to her neck, twisting my fingers in her hair as I kept her face close to mine.

I pulled her even closer to me, disallowing any separation between our two bodies. The power that rushed through every part of her to every part of me was almost overpowering as it forged its way throughout my body, every bone and limb yearning for her. There wasn't a part of my world that wasn't Nessie, though there never had been before.

I pushed my tongue through my lips as she bent toward me once more. I licked her lips as she came into contact with mine. She groaned softly and my heart leapt as I put even more passion into the kiss.

My arms ran down from her shoulders, trailing along her spine to the small of her back as she continued to kiss my face. She left my mouth for a few seconds as she trailed kisses up to the top of my jaw and back again. I growled gently and twisted her around, pulling her underneath me as I kissed her neck. Her neck arched exposing more skin for my hungry lips.

Her body suddenly tensed underneath mine, and I opened my eyes to see hers wide open like a deer in floodlights as she stared up at me. I smiled softly at her before she twisted her head to face the edge of the forest at the bottom of the meadow. Two figures suddenly appeared. The first was an infuriated Edward as he tried to pull himself away from his restraining and reasoning wife. As he pulled his glare up to me I could see such rage that made him look as if he was about to kill someone. This conclusion didn't seem unlikely as his gaze flickered to his daughter and back to me.

Bella's expression was helpless as she futilely pulled against Edward whilst he charged up the meadow on a warpath.

"JACOB BLACK, GET OFF MY DAUGHTER."

_Shit._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta: Project Team Beta**


	2. Edward POV

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Twilighted Beta: Project Team Beta  
**

Updated: June 20th, 2009

* * *

Edward POV

I tore my mouth away from the antelope lying limply at my feet to watch my beautiful wife. As she crept up on her prey her smile widened to reveal her glistening white teeth. The sun filtering through the tree tops and through the forest leaves colored the scene a soft green befitting to the woodland surroundings.

The light reflected off both of our skin but the sight of Bella's perfectly formed body as she crouched clearly out did my own, taking my breath away. Her hair blew softly in the wind blowing at us from the west. The scent of deer swam through the wind, warming the air softly with their presence. I was too transfixed on my wife to concentrate on my burning thirst that before Bella had been constant in my mind. I was truly unable to move an inch from the spot I was situated, struggling to keep any space between us at all only yards apart.

Bella's toned muscles tensed as she launched herself on her unsuspecting prey and her grin impossibly widened as her teeth nestled amongst the animal's fur. The antelope was motionless in just a few seconds as the blood filtered from the animal into Bella's system. She opened her eyes which she had closed due to pleasure throughout her feeding to enjoy the feast. Her eyes were now the color of butterscotch, the same as mine, as she turned to see me watching her intently.

"Watching _again_, Edward?" she teased sensually as she walked toward me at a slow pace, her hips rocking side-to-side. A drop of blood rested on her white blouse that clung to her beautifully illustrated curves.

I chuckled and as she neared me I pulled out my glittering right arm and quickly wiped my index finger across where the drop lay before drawing it to her mouth.

"Missed a spot, love." She smiled sheepishly around my finger before I pulled it out to cup her face with my hand. She stared longingly into my eyes which were still as crystal clear windows as they had been chocolate brown before her change. In them I could clearly see love, devotion as well as happiness. All these emotions seemed to stay constantly throughout her being as anything she had worried about slowly evaporated.

I answered her smile as I returned her look into her sparkling face. I pulled up my other hand to trace her face at the same time that she drew hers to do the same. I pulled my fingertips across her brow, pulling tendrils of hair back when they obscured my path. I trailed them down the side of her face to her jaw and to her chin. I then raised my hand to trace down her ski-slope nose, gently tapping the pointed end before resting my fingertips on her cherry red lips.

They were as soft and as colorful as a May blossom, and as I stroked them they twitched slightly as her smile widened. Her fingers too rested across my lips and I could feel the electric sparks making not just my outsides gleam in the sunlight. She began to withdraw her hand but I quickly moved mine away from her lips to grasp it in my own. As I grabbed it I pulled it to my chest, where I swear my dormant heart was beating hungrily against my ribs. Her lips parted unconsciously as my gaze intensified until the love I felt for My Bella was almost pain.

I couldn't bear it any longer. I bent slowly down towards her ever perfect face as I slowly pressed my lips to hers, my eyes fluttering shut and my eyelids tinting with red from the rare streaming sunlight. Her spare hand came to rest at my hip before she traced it up along my spine, to my neck and then into my bronze-colored hair, tugging it softly every time she groaned or our lips changed position.

"Oh, come on!" a loud, booming voice, which I quickly recognized as Emmett's, echoed through the small clearing. As his thoughts entered my mind in combination with his speech, I pulled myself even closer to my wife for the last few seconds before, I was sure, we would be pulled hastily apart.

_For heaven's sake! Can you and Bella be left alone for _ten minutes_ without jumping on each other!?_

I reluctantly pulled my face away from Bella's to growl at my favorite brother.

"Ooh, scary!" Emmett taunted, appearing right next to Bella and me.

"Go away, Emmett," Bella mumbled into my chest, breathing in my scent heavily as she tried to drown out her brother-in-law's presence.

"No way, this is _way_ too much fun!" he said standing with his feet pulled part in a stance that I clearly read as 'if you want me to move, then you'll have to make me.'

"What do you want, Emmett?" I growled angrily at him, trying to shoot as many death rays through my golden eyes as possible.

"Well... nothing I guess. I just thought I'd come and hang, you know how much I love you guys," he replied, smiling broadly and sitting down in front of us with his legs crossed. I couldn't help but relate to how a three-year-old toddler crossed their legs as they prepared themselves for a long story.

"Do you want me to _help_ you hang, Emmett?" I asked; one single brow was raised as I smiled crookedly at Bella, who had lifted her head upward to return my smile.

"Fine," he sighed, "I know where I'm not wanted," he said, feigning sadness as he stood and slowly walked away, his hands in his pockets, the way he had previously emerged.

_Just you wait, Edward,_ he taunted inside his head, _Rose isn't too far away and I'm sure I can give a commentary even up to _your_ standards._ I shuddered, as images of the two of them, all of which in inappropriate positions, entered my mind, images that I could go an existence without seeing.

"You think we were too hard on him?" Bella asked innocently as soon as he left, confused at my disgusted expression.

"No, I think Emmett got _exactly_ what was coming for him," I replied, the disgust pulling down the sides of my mouth further.

"_Hello, Rose."_ A strong thought entered my mind as Emmett spoke alluringly to his wife. _Hello Edward._ He added mockingly.

"Come on, Bella," I said briskly, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her into a run in the opposite direction from Emmett's crude thoughts.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, a worried look appearing on her face as we sped through the forest. But just at that second more strong sensual thoughts entered my mind, so strong and unexpected they almost overwhelmed me. But this time they were coming from the direction we were headed.

_She closed the small space between us and touched her lips softly but urgently to mine._

"Jacob," I growled as pictures and sensations of his time with my daughter flooded into my unwilling head.

"Wha-what about Jacob?" Bella asked as I ploughed faster through the wood, the trees turning into soft green blur, the only thing keeping Bella at my pace our entwined hands. "Is he hurt?" She pressed again.

I didn't answer her as I continued to run at a pace that I had only ever reached in pure emergency and in the time when I had been away from Bella – in attempt to cure the pain.

"Speak to me, Edward," she demanded, pulling back on my arm so hard when she stopped that I very nearly fell backward.

"Ne-essie," I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence to answer her. Bella froze, stunned as a million conclusions flashed through her mind regarding her daughter's safety.

"Is she hur-" she started but I had taken her stunned motionless as my chance to continue my sprint towards the house. It only took a second for Bella to realize what I was doing as she lunged for my wrists to try and restrain me once more, but I was too fast. I sped through the trees toward the white mansion, the thoughts of the dog and my beloved daughter registering in my thoughts clearer with every step I took, pleasure exuding from both of them.

I stopped just at the fringe of the trees to the meadow as I watched their bodies entangled as they kissed. The vision of the dog over my daughter made me almost gag, a human revulsion that had since now deserted me.

Their bodies suddenly tensed at the top of the sunlit meadow as Nessie's head turned to the direction of where I was standing and my gaze locked with hers. I lifted my foot meaning to place it in front of me to begin my ascent up the hill. But a frantic voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward, don't!" A flustered Bella appeared as she tried again to restrain me by grabbing an arm.

"No, Bella. I have to do this. _This_ is crossing the line," I hissed as I turned my attention back to the meadow, where I now saw Jacob's worried face looking my way as well, though he was unable to see me as clearly as my daughter could. Fear was clear in his expression even from this distance. _Good._

I took a step into the sunlight, noticing the reflections bounce of my skin as I registered in the dog's thoughts.

"No, Edward, don't do this!" Bella called once more, futilely taking a hold of my shoulder in a last attempt to keep me from the dog I loathed. Her new born strength had left her, and it was easy to resist the pressure as she tried to pull me backward toward the forest.

"JACOB BLACK, GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled up the hill towards a now terrified Jacob as I continued to charge up the hill to the petrified mongrel.

_Shit._

Yes, mutt, you better run.


End file.
